I Do
by TriforceandSheikahArts
Summary: Zelda slowly glanced over towards the Priest out of the corner of her eye and then over towards her father once before saying, "I do."


_**One-Shot: I Do**_

_**Pairing: Ike/Zelda

* * *

**_

A young man with indigo spiked hair, dazzling bright blue eyes and the body fit for a god stood in front of the priest dressed not in his regular dark blue shirt, torn yet worn out red cape and long white pants. But instead, a dark blue suit with a nice silk white shirt clearly visible from the opening. The tie being a rather nice shade of light blue brought out the color in the man's eyes and completed the entire look fully.

His signature worn out red headband had been removed for the day and now all that stood in its place were his regular shimmering dark blue locks.

Feeling his heart soon beat in faster in anticipation; he let out a small huffed breath and continued to stand waiting for stand waiting patiently for _her _to emerge. Because soon in just a mirror matter of minutes, she would emerge from those cheery stained doors at the end of the hallway and would officially become his. In soon just a few matter of minutes she would become his and he would become hers, just how he had always dreamed of after meeting her for the first time all those years ago. . .

His mouth soon became dry to the thought and he swallowed in deeply as the sound of trumpets could then soon be heard playing. Everyone's attention –including his own- soon diverted towards the cherry stained doors and watched in silence as they began to open up. His eyes widened in both eagerness and nervousness. He could hardly wait.

As the sight of adorable little flower girls could be seen emerging from the door, the guests whether they be young or old, couldn't help but awe and owe to them. For they all looked stunningly adorable with there hair tied back into buns, flowers adorning the sides of their heads and cute white puffed up dresses finishing off the look. Yes, each one looked adorable and excited as they began to throw around and sprinkle down the path red and white flower petals.

A few guests –mainly females- even tried to catch a few petals that were being sprinkled around from their seats in which they sat down at. To the sight, Ike couldn't help but stifle at laugh. Though it did nothing to help calm his nerves. Then starting to feel more nervous then the last, Ike let out another sigh and was just about to run his hands through his hair before he suddenly noticed _her._

And what he saw made him instantly forget his thoughts and just go wide eyed, because their she stood entering through those cherry stained doors looking more stunning and beautiful then ever before.

While usually her magnificently long brown hair was tied back into loose ponytails or into a nice long braid, now it was being held back in a tight yet elegant bun with a few strands clearly meant to fall out the sides. One white lily was also seen off to the right side of her head adorning it and making it more beautiful then the last. Her earrings, which were beautiful, white pearls, also happened to be the ones that Ike had given her on her last birthday. They were special and meant a lot to him since they were the ones that his deceased mother wore. And just to the sight of seeing her wearing them, made the smile that was plastered onto his face grow larger by the second.

The young bride's skin which was also ivory color also shined stunningly in the light and was plenty complemented by the beautiful white dress she had on. In fact the dress was so perfect for her that it hugged all of her curves and her stomach nicely which was amazing before it then grew rather large at the bottom with a sudden type of puffiness to it. But none the less, even though it was puffy at the bottom, the dress looked immaculate on her and really as Ike continued to stare to her, he couldn't help but have one thought run through his mind,

'_Goddess. . .'_

And it was true, the young bride did look like a goddess, and now more then anything did Ike want to claim her as his own and have her all to himself. But reminding himself to be patient, he took in a small breath and waited eagerly for her to arrive. Holding off his impatience and the thoughts of running down their and just pulling her up right away, Ike along with everyone else watched in silence as Zelda –now accompanied by her father – began to walk down the aisle and make their way towards him. Ike could hardly wait. Watching and staring – to her only – they both suddenly locked gazes with one another and stared to each other in silence. She flashed him a warm heartfelt smile and immediately to just seeing this, Ike's cheeks burned red and he slowly returned back the smile with one of his own. She giggled to his reactions but none the less nodded her head in thanks. Ike's cheeks burned red.

Both her father and herself soon arrived to the end of aisle and Ike knew it was then time. Waiting for Zelda to finishing curtsying towards her father and him to finish bowing to her, both royals soon began to then make their way towards Ike. It was now time. Still smiling like a dolt, Ike watched both approached him, and when they were now both standing next to one another, Zelda offered to hand to which Ike happily accepted.

A small blush graced her cheeks to this and he winked to her slightly before gently leaning closer towards her and whispering, "You looking stunning." Another small blush immediately formed onto her face at his words. Then together without another word, both shared a small glance with each other and nodded their heads slowly before beginning to walk up towards the Priest.

With Zelda standing on the left and Ike on the right, the Priest in the white robes soon took in a deep breath and looked towards the soon to be happy couple.

"Dearly beloved," he then started while speaking loudly. "We are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy Matrimony. May god bless them and keep them safe for all of there happy days. And now," he then diverted his eyes towards Ike and spoke somewhat loudly. "Before we continue on, the groom has something he would like to say to the bride."

Zelda –along with the guests – went wide eyed to the Priest words, but none the less a smile began to form onto her face as she stared towards Ike and waited patiently –and eagerly – to begin. Ike then took in a small breath and prepared himself to read the words to the one he loved after so many days of writing the small piece. Looking quickly out towards the audience, and seeing his younger sister Mist in the front row urging to him to start, a small smile immediately started to form onto his face, and he felt his confidence beginning to grow.

His gaze then drifted away from his sister and he looked towards Zelda. She stared back to him and smiled to him adoringly. He was now ready.

"Zelda Harkinain," he started off slowly trying his best to not stutter too much. "I have loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you….when I saw you walk down that hallway all those years ago and were coming to speak to me when no one else would, right away I knew you were someone special. You…you never judge and always treat others kindly even at times they might not. You have your own opinions and views on life, and that was one of the first things that made me fall in love you.

"To myself –and I'm sure a few others- you're like a beautiful red rose standing in a field of white roses. You stand out…even to this day, and hold yourself proudly no matter what the outcome. In my eyes you're a goddess and will always be. You're a beauty, a gem in the sky, and after today I will be proud to call you my wife. Which is why, I'm happy to say I love you Zelda Harkinain now and forever, my heart belongs in yours hands now and no one else's. You've shown me what true love really means and for that I give you all my life and my love. And once more, I will say that I love you Zelda, from the first day that I saw you up until the day that I die I will love you forever."

And with that, he offered a small smile, feeling the gazes of all of his friends and family on him, along with Zelda, Ike couldn't help but blush slowly and offer her another meek smile. She smiled to him and continued to gaze at him with eyes filled with love and adoration. Ike felt his heart skip a beat and he continued to stare to her in sheer joy and love. This had to be the best day of his entire life.

Zelda's soon mouth opened up and Ike watched as she said to him slowly, "Ike, I love you too." His smile grew even wider and he blushed a little bit as the Priest then continued.

"And now, we will say the eternal vows," The Priest glanced towards Ike. "Do you Ike Greils," he started off. "Take this woman, Zelda Harkinain to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you promise to love her, respect, her and honor her through out your years together? Do you promise to love her through sickness and health and to never leave her side?"

Without even looking towards the priest, Ike took Zelda's hands in his own and said truly sincerely and lovingly, "I do."

The Priest nodded his head and looked towards Zelda. "And now, do you, Princess Zelda Harkinain take this man, Ike Greils to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you promise to love him, respect, him and honor him through out your years together? Do you promise to love him through sickness and health and to never leave his side?"

Zelda slowly glanced over towards the Priest out of the corner of her eye and then over towards her father once before then saying, "I do." Ike's eyes and heart soared in happiness.

"Then now, I am happy to pronounce you both husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." And with that, Ike happily let go of her small hands and placed his arms lovingly around her small willowy waist before he leaning in to give her the kiss that would symbolize the start of their marriage and the start of their lives which will now begin together.

This young happy couple will have quite a bit to deal with in lives, and will go through many pains and even some heartbreaks, but none the less which each other by there side and their love growing stronger for one another everyday, this duo can easily overcome any obstacle thrown at them.

* * *

_Fin~_


End file.
